To maintain uninterrupted supply of electricity across houses, shops, or any locations, it is a general practice to use power backup and storage systems such as Uninterrupted Power Supplies (UPS), Inverters, Large-scale generators, and the like. However, when the power backup systems themselves break down due to any reason, a user/customer must immediately contact a service center or an authorized supplier of the power backup systems to rectify issues in the power backup systems, irrespective of whether the issue is simple or critical.
More often, the process of communicating the issues occurred in the power backup systems to the concerned personnel such as customer care service, a site visiting service engineer etc., takes a lot of time. Further, this turnaround time would be same irrespective of whether the issues are simple or critical. Consequently, a user of the power backup system may have to suffer from longer delays even when the issues causing break down of the power backup systems are simple and does not actually require attention from expert service staff.
Although there are smart power backup systems available currently, the features available in these smart power backup systems are limited to remote accessing, remote controlling, event detection, error notification on control panel and the like. Thus, none of the existing power backup devices assist a user in rectifying the issues before contacting the expert service staff.